Padres Del Fuego
Padres Del Fuego Padres Del Fuego is an island in POTCO (Pirates Of The Caribbean Online), The island seems to be made up out of a huge volcano, similar to Tapassa Isle. Many years ago there was a battle on Padres, which caused it to be rebuilt but many areas contain the remains of burned buildings. The areas on Padres include El Sudoron, Padres Town, The Catacombs, and Fort Dundee. Bosses Found on Padres Padres Del Fuego is popular among higher level pirates because of the strength of the enemies that are found there. Among these enemies are 6 bosses, which makes Padres the island with the greatest number of bosses. The 6 bosses are: General Darkhart, Neban the Silent, Dreadtooth, Undead Timothy Dartan, Samuel, and Bonerattler. Samuel: '''Located in the caves and is the second lowest boss. He is a member of the EITC and is surrounded by other EITC members as well as navy enemies. '''Dreadtooth: '''Located in El Sudoron in the swamp and is the lowest and least deadly of all the bosses. He is considered a 'huge alligator', but is quite easy to take down because he is so slow. However, like all bosses it takes longer and more damage to kill him. '''Bonerattler: He is a little more difficult to find, but he is located in the Catacombs of Padres. Bonerattler is surrounded by a group of 3-4 undead and 1 frightened navy enemy who is much lower in level than those around him. This boss uses daggers, so watch out for longer range attacks than most of the others. (Emily Stormrage found it an excellent place to work on her skills because it was so isolated and there were enough higher level enemies in the area.) Undead Timothy Dartan: Located in Padres Del Fuego Town. He uses voodoo to attack his enemies and is a very sneaky undead skeleton. He manages to disappear from view every once in a while so he can follow you all over the area and avoid being attacked at the same time.Voodoo is the best weapon to use against this boss, either that or take away his voodoo powers by using a hex eater shot. If you manage to take away his voodoo he is powerless to defend or attack himself. Timothy ranges in level from 23-30 and is not closely surrounded, but there are navy and undead soldiers attacking each other nearby as well as one lone scorpion. ' ' General Darkhart : Darkhart is located in the same area as Timothy, but uses a sword/cutlass. He is an undead general of Jolly Roger's army. There are several undead gypsies and raiders nearby that will occassionally attack their enemies while they fight against General Darkhart. Naban the Silent: An EITC mercenary that is located in the caves and is quite possibly the most dangerous of the 6 bosses. This is because he uses daggers and is very fast so there is very little time for his target to heal. Trivia *It is said that if you kill General Darkhart enough that you will get el patron. *Lord Laws Ghost has been known to appear in Los Pulgas. *Padres Del Fuego is Emily Stormrage 's home. screenshot_2013-09-11_15-55-34.jpg screenshot_2013-09-11_16-04-56.jpg padres.jpg Category:Islands Category:Potco Category:Location's